What Happens In Hawaii
by BelieveInYouSS
Summary: After the recent struggles with the Sidorov case Hetty decides to send the team on a vacation to Hawaii for some much needed rest and recuperation. For some members of the team though the sandy beaches and the clear blue seas aren't quite enough to wash away the scars of the previous case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters or NCIS: LA**

 **Author Note: This is my first fanfiction, it was an idea I came up with a while ago then wrote the first chapter for at 4am when I couldn't sleep, I don't know how long I'm going to make this fic but I will try and update regularly, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Eric's shrill whistle echoed throughout the bullpen, usually used as a round-up call summoning the team to ops when they have a new case, but today nobody moved.

Kensi sat facedown, her head resting in her hands as she attempted to relax, Deeks sat staring onto space, Sam sat reading his newspaper, although he hadn't turned the page in over half an hour, and Callen, he was sat with a Rubix Cube, which seemed even more messed up than when he had first picked it up.

In stead of the usual sound of footsteps pounding upstairs after Eric's high pitched summoning only the occasional click from Callen's puzzle cube or exhausted sigh from Kensi could be heard from inside the bullpen. The lack of playful team banter or even general chit chat startled Eric slightly but in hindsight it was understandable.

Deeks and Sam had only been back for a month after being absent on medical leave after being captured and tortured by Sidorov and his men, this was a traumatic experience for both men and their partners, leading to a short hospital stay, some much needed recuperation leave and a much less desired full team phsyc evaluation to determine the extent of the damage and how they were coping. On the upside the team seemed to be coping wonderfully and had come back even stronger than before.

Their last case had been a laborious and exhausting one though and after their painfully long and mundane debrief this morning all the team wanted was a little time to unwind and clear their heads, the last thing they wanted was to start a new case.

"C'mon guys, Hetty has 'requested your presence', it's not a case, apparently she has an announcement to make" Eric hoped this would convince the team to at least look up - their silence was starting to freak him out. Fortunately for Eric the team began to stir and Deeks even had a hint of hope in his features.

"I am glad that you have all managed to make it here, were the shops busy?" Hetty spoke with a hint of a smirk on her small features.

Deeks frowned " We didn't go shopping Hetty" he stated, the same puzzled expression spreading to Kensi and Eric's faces.

"Well Mr Deeks, I just assumed that a spot of retail therapy was the reason for everyone's tardiness"

"We were um... pacing ourselves" Callen replied unsurely.

Deeks chose this exact moment to turn to Kensi and wink, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively as she elbowed him playfully in the ribs and tried to contain a smirk. Deeks had a habit of trying to make her laugh at the most inappropriate times (one small wave in the vast ocean of their 'thing'), it was one of the many things about Deeks that used to irritate Kensi when she first met him but now she had grown to love that, and many other things about Deeks - not that she would ever admit that to him. She had been so scared that she was going to lose him after he was captured by Sidorov and his men and almost broke down at the sight of him in the hospital but now the pair were back to their usual ways and were stronger than ever. They still had not spoken about the kiss, something which Kensi promised Deeks when he was in hospital that they would discuss when he was better and the time was right but it never had been.

"Well perhaps next time you could increase the pace just a tad Mr Callen? I do so wish that you can all enjoy your vacation before the end of the summer season in Hawaii". As Hetty finished speaking she turned so that she was facing everyone and smiled, waiting for what she had just said to sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters or NCIS: LA**

 **Author Note: Here is the second chapter of this fic, I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I will try my best to update regularly. Let me know in the reviews what you think of it and thank you again for reading!**

"Vacation? Hawaii? I don't understand?" Callen questioned.

"Oh but I think you do Mr Callen, you have all been through a lot recently and I have decided that you deserve a break, a little rest and recuperation if you will. So I'm sending you to Hawaii, a friend of mine owns a simply stunning beach house out there and he has graciously agreed to lend it to me for the next fortnight - as a thank you for my assistance in a little problem of his" Hetty stated.

At this Deeks glanced around at the team looking both amused yet slightly scared because, lets face it, this was Hetty and she is one of the most deadly people Deeks has ever encountered and last time he seen her do someone a favour a man died (although the victim was a criminal and he did fire the first shot so technically Hetty wasn't in the wrong).

"But Hetty we are all fine, surely this isn't the best time for a vacation? We should be here incase anything happens, we're still not entirely sure that no one else is going to move into Sidorov's place and have another attempt at what he didn't finish, there's still a lot of demand on the market for nuclear weapons" Callen stated worriedly.

Callen was never really one for vacations, he couldn't even relax enough to sleep properly nevermind go on a two week vacation. He would much rather be at work, that way he could keeps tabs on his team and Hetty and keep them safe, he had become especially protective of them - Sam in particular- after recent events.

"Don't give her a chance to change her mind! Lets take it and run!" Deeks whispered, motioning with rather over exaggerated arm movements for the team to follow him towards the door.

"What was that Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked as she turned to look at him.

"Uhh... I said it would be rude not to accept, let's thank Hetty graciously for her offer be on our way out of her hair" Deeks fumbled over his words and put his best 'puppy dog' expression on his face, attempting to dig his way out of the hole that he always seemed to talk himself into.

Hetty just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah we best be going now" Deeks continued "Wouldn't want to stress you out anymore than we - well I - probably already have, best get out of your hair... which is looking fabulous by the way...not that it doesn't usually, it always looks good, great infact, always immaculate" Deeks rambled.

He seemed to contemplate what he said for a minute then, to Kensi and the team's despair he continued.

"Yeah em, I don't really know where I'm going with this, just thought I'd mention..."

"How 'immaculate' my hair is looking apparently" Hetty quipped, making Deeks gulp.

Kensi shot Deeks a glare that warned him to shut up while he still had the chance while Sam and Callen struggled to contain a smirk at Deeks' discomfort.

"Yeah I mean it's just great, never out of style... even after you've been shot at it doesn't really seem to ... um.. move" Deeks rambled, looking slightly perplexed by the thought of Hetty's hair remaining stationary all the time "like not in a bad way, I just mean it's always sitting neat, like24/7, like I don't think it's moved in forever" Deeks stopped for a breath then was struck with a wave of panic when Hetty just looked at him quizzically.

"Wait that came out wrong... when i said forever I don't mean to say that you've been alive forever, you're obviously not ancient, I mean we all know you weren't born yesterday but-"

Kensi leaned over and swiftly punched Deeks on the arm, shutting him up. He turned to her with a pained expression but she ignored him, hoping he hadn't completely ruined their chances of a vacation yet.

Everyone turned to look at Hetty, partly scared of her reaction.

She just turned away from Deeks, shaking her head slightly as she tried to figure out what exactly made him say the things he did.

"Moving swiftly on, I have given your plane tickets to Miss Jones, she will inform you of the travel arrangements and such details just now and then you are all dismissed to go home and pack"

"Will you be joining us Hetty?" Sam asked.

"Sadly no Mr Hanna, you might not be aware but this place doesn't just run itself,now if you'll excuse I have business to attend to, I wish you all a relaxing holiday, please come back in one piece" with this she glanced at Callen, knowing he always had a bad habit of getting himself into... situations.

Leaving Nell to inform the team of all the details of their trip Hetty exited ops, smiling to herself as she heard Deeks butting in every two seconds like an over-excited child. Despite her despair for Deeks and his rambling Hetty was glad to hear the team happy, they'd been thorough a traumatic experience recently and although she knew they could not be fully 'healed' by one holiday she hoped they would at least start to get back to their normal team dynamic - although they had all passed their psych evaluations Hetty could sense they weren't all alright - she hoped this break would help them to clear their heads and move on from what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters or NCIS:LA**

 **Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on holiday then when I came home I was ill but I'm better now and have got back to writing:) thank you for the reviews, I'm glad people have been enjoying it, to answer the question about the rating the story is rated M for future chapters. Also someone asked if the whole team is going and the answer to that is yes Kensi, Deeks, Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell are all going to Hawaii and there might even be an appearance from others (Hetty maybe?). Anyway on with the story, I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me feedback in the comments! Thank you for reading :)**

"You could have been a bit more gentle" Deeks moaned to Kensi as he rubbed his now red arm.

"Oh stop whining Deeks, someone had to shut you up and it was either me or Hetty and if it had been left to Hetty you'd be seeing a lot more red than the dot on your arm-"

"A dot?! It's huge" Deeks cut in indignantly.

"And that red would probably be your blood" Kensi continued, once again ignoring Deeks.

"Let's face it Kensalina, you would never let Hetty hurt me, you'd miss me too much" Deeks grinned at Kensi as he said this, winking at her as he finished speaking.

"If it heps you sleep better at night then you can think that if you like Deeks" Kensi said with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh come on princess, admit it, you'd be lost without me" Deeks quipped, grinning widely at her and trying not to laugh when she glared at his use of yet another pet name.

Kensi just rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs from ops, leaving Deeks to trail behind.

Callen and Sam were a few paces behind them, both sporting a smirk on their face, they found it highly amusing to watch Deeks wind Kensi up and also surprising because he always knew which buttons to press to irritate her. The best part of Deeks annoying Kensi always had to be when she started arguing back because - although Deeks never really meant anything by what he said and their banter was mostly good-spirited - he did have a knack for getting under her skin and getting to her in a way that really no one else could.

"So G, you think you'll be able to relax for two weeks?" Sam asked, eyeing Callen knowingly as they were taking a few things from their lockers before heading home to pack.

"Sure" Callen stated as if it was a stupid question, although in his head he knew that it was going to be difficult, he was just too cautious to be able to relax, especially with the memories of recent events still fresh in his mind.

"Humph" Sam laughed knowingly, they both knew all too well that callen didn't do relaxing or down time or even sleep some nights.

"Oh come on G, I've seen you on a stakeout trying to relax, you're like a caged animal, after a few hours you start to squirm worse than Eric without wifi" Sam laughed.

Callen just raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders at Sam, he knew he was right, there was nothing he could do to change it, it was just his personality.

"Hey guys Deeks and I are both heading home to pack, any of you need a ride?" Kensi asked as she walked towards the locker area while slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Nah, we're good thanks Kensi" Sam answered. "Callen and I will meet you and the others at the airport at 11am, just make sure Deeks is on time, you know how Nell gets when people don't stick to her schedules" Sam said with a smile.

"Got it" Kensi said with a laugh. "See you at eleven" with that Kensi turned, left the locker area and proceeded to exit the building with an excited Deeks closely following.

"If Deeks is that excited the full vacation I may just have to mistake his mattress for a lilo and send him for a late night float in the ocean" Sam joked as him and Callen also walked towards the car park, matching smirks on their faces as they watched Kensi throw Deeks a glare for a comment he made about her 'bikini body'.

"This is going to be one interesting vacation" Callen laughed as he climbed into his car and began the small journey to house to prepare for what would be his first vacation in so long that he wasn't even sure if he still owned a suitcase. Although he wasn't one for down time he did make a promise to himself that he would try to relax for the rest of the teams sake, after all it would be nice to have a little fun and some team bonding which Callen hoped would get them back to their normal team dynamic.


End file.
